This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The COBRE supports the operation of 4 core facilties that are quite diverse in their scope and nature. Two are located at the Delaware Biotechnology Institute (DBI), viz. the Protein Production Facility and the Bioimaging Core, and are administered within the larger set of cores operated by DBI, with Drs. Wu and Czymmek as the respective managers. The Protein Production Facility was funded by the original COBRE grant and is supported primarily by the present COBRE, but the Bioimaging Core is a much larger enterprise administered by DBI, of which the COBRE provides a relatively small fraction. The X-ray Crystallography Core is located in the labs of Dr. Brian Bahnson, the only macromolecular crystallographer on campus, and is supported by COBRE in recognition of the numerous researchers seeking structural information via the facilities there. The College of Engineering Biotechnology Core Facility is a fairly inexpensive operation that is managed locally within the College by Drs. Lenhoff and Robinson with the assistance of postdocs and graduate students.